Vehicle Rules
Vehicles------------------------------- ------vehicle movement------ A vehicle can move at either "combat speed" or cruising speed" Stationary: the vehicles does not move or rotate in its movement phase and can fire all weapons at full ballistic skill. Combat Speed: can move up to 6 inches and can fire one weapon at full ballistic skill in shooting phase all other weapons fired as snap shots Cruising Speed: can move up to 12 inches but all weapons are fired as snap shots. Note: template weapons can not be fired as snap shots Note: rotating a vehicle still counts as moving in combat speed, even if the models location does not change Note: a snap shot means that you need a 6+ to hit. Wounds are rolled as normal Moving flat out: "moving flat out" means that you can move the vehicle an additional 6 inches in the shooting phase instead of shooting with the vehicle. Note: This also prevents units inside the vehicle from firing ------Shooting at a vehicle------ when shooting at a vehicle take weapon strength plus one d6. this is the strength of the shot to get through armor ex. str 6 wep vs armor value 10 needs a roll of 4 on a d6 for a glancing hit If you roll under the armor value the sot has no effect ex. str 6 vs armor value 10 and you roll a 3. the roll plus the weapon strength adds up ro 9, which is lower than the armor value, in this case 10, so it has no effect. In the event of a glancing hit, one hull point is removed In the event that you roll higher than the vehicles armor, so in our previous example a roll of a 5 or 6, you have scored a penetrating hit. Penetrating hits remove one hull point from the vehicle AND then also get to roll on the vehicle damage table. be sure to roll save against pens and glances separately Note: If vehicles are in a unit wounds can carry over. Meaning if an imperial guard Leman Russ Lemon Rust squad of 3 tanks all with 3 hp is attacked and one takes 4 wounds, the tank is destroyed and the extra wound carries over to the next tank, leaving two tank, one at full HP and one with one HP lost because it took the remaining wound to be dealt. Note: If a vehicle dies, the "corpse" of the vehicle remains on the board and can be used as cover unless the vehicle "explodes" via the vehicle damage table, in which case it is removed from the board ------ROLLING ON THE VEHICLE DAMAGE TABLE------ Roll a d6 for every penetrating hit Roll / effect 1-3 / crew shaken: In the next turn, the vehicle can only fire snapshots regardless of if it moves. 4 / crew stunned: the vehicle can not move or shoot on the next turn 5 / weapon destroyed: Allocate sides of a dice to each weapon such that they all have even odds. roll for which is destroyed 6 / Immobilized: The vehicle can not move for the rest of the game. (this also means it can not pivot) 7 / KABOOM NIGGA VEHICLE SPLODED modifiers: note: these values only apply rolling on the damage table in the event of a penetrating hit and have no bearing on the rolls to "wound" (i.e. wether you get a glance or a pen) ap 1 +2 ap 2 +1 If the vehicle is open topped +1 Modifiers can stack ex. ap one fires at an open topped vehicle, roll gets +3 added on vehicle damage table ------If a vehicle explodes------ If it is a transport vehicle with units inside, all units inside take a strength 4 hit. wounds are randomly allocated. The surviving units are placed on the table within the boundaries of where the tank was. any units that do not fit within the bounds of the destroyed vehicle are instantly destroyed. the surviving units must then take a pinning check. The actual explosion: Roll 1 d6. the result is the number of inches around a vehicle the the explosion travels. any unit within the explosion instantly takes a strength 4 hit. ------Embarking and Disembarking vehicles------ Embarking: for a unit to enter a vehicle it must finish its move within 2 inches of an access point. The vehicle can still move in the same turn that units have embarked. units can embark after the vehicle has moved. Only one squad or group can be in a vehicle at a time. ex. you cant put two 6 man firewarrior squads in a Devilfish transport even though it can hold 10 units. If a character with the "independent character" special rule joins a unit it counts as being a part of the unit for the purposes of embarking. Disembarking: in the movement phase units can disembark from a vehicle if and only if the vehicle has moved less than 6 inches (or not at all) and the units inside have enough movement remaining to exit the vehicle. ex: if you moved fire warriors 6 inches to get into a devilfish, and the devilfish then moves 6 inches, the fire warriors can not disembark that turn as they have expended their movement energy. ex 2: The fire warriors moved 5.5 inches to enter the devilfish and the devilfish then moves 6 inches. unless the entire fire warrior team can be place within a .5 inch radius of the vehicle access ports, they can not dismount that turn. If a squad disembarks the entire squad must disembark. If it is not possible for the entire squad to disembark the squad must stay in the vehicle until such a point that the vehicle can be moved to allow the entire group to exit. Units that disembark from a vehicle can not charge in the assault phase of that turn unless the vehicle is an "assault vehicle". Assault Vehicle: if a vehicle is an assault vehicle any units dismounting from the vehicle can charge in the assault phase of the same turn. ------Units Inside Transport Vehicles------ Firepoints: Many vehicles in 40k have "firepoints" these are holes or slots that allow units inside the vehicle to fire out from them. fire points typically have a 45 degree field of view. If a vehicle has received a crew shaken or crew stuned result from the vehicle damage table then units inside must first take a leadership test before firing. in the event of a pass the units may fire as normal. In the event of a failed leadership check the units may only fire snap shots. Embarked units may not fire if the vehicle has opted to "move flat out". If a vehicle moves cruise speed in the movement phase the occupants may still fire at full ballistic skill. --------------------------------------Flying Vehicles------------------------------- ------Flying Vehicle Movement------ Minimum movement of 18 inches. can move over any unit they so choose as long as they do not end movement on top of the unit. Unaffected by impassible terrain. the base of the model must be at least one inch away from enemy models. can move up to 36 inches. can fire 4 weapons at full ballistic skill. yes that includes missiles. can opt to "fly flat out" which sacrifices your shooting phase for the ability to move a second time at a minimum of 18 inches and a maximum of 24 inches. If a flyer wishes to turn it can only turn up to 90 degrees before having to travel another minimum 18 inches. so if you wished to turn 180 degree you would first have to rotate 90 degrees, move 18 inches forward, turn 90 degrees again and then travel another 18 inches. Note: a flying vehicle can not turn if it does not have 18 inches of movement left to use after the turn. Ex. A flyer flew 30 inches can not turn because its remaining 2 inches of movement does not meat the requisite number (18in) of inches to preform a turn. Note: a flying vehicle can not fly off the table in the same turn that it flies on the table ------Flying Vehicle Special Rules------ "Jink" or "Evade": When a flyer is fired upon it may "jink" or "evade" which provides a 4+ cover save but any shots fire by the flyer in the players next shooting phase be snap shots. Note: a snap shot means that you need a 6+ to hit. Wounds are rolled as normal. "Sky fire": Can target other flying vehicles at normal ballistic skill rather than needing 6's to hit. Choosing to use skyfire will mean that if the player shoots at ground targets in the same turn they will require 6's to hit. "hover": Some (not all) flying vehicles have the option to "hover". If the player elects to set a flyer to hover it is considered a fast skimmer until returned to flight mode. (A vehicles can only be swapped between hover and flight mode and vice versa at the beginning of their turn). ------Shooting at a flying vehicle------ If a non flying unit shoots at a flying vehicle the non flying unit must roll a 6 to hit regardless of ballistic skill. Once a shot is landed as a hit roll for glancing or penetrating as a normal vehicle. Flying vehicles do have a separate damage table however. ------The Flying Vehicle Damage Table------ the flying unit damage table works the same way as the standard vehicle damage table in regards to rolling and modifiers (ap 1 and 2 weapons still get bonuses to the damage table rolls). The flying vehicle table is the same as the standard vehicle table with these exceptions: If a "vehicle immobilized" roll is made the player must roll a d6. on a result of 1 or two the vehicle suffers a "crash and burn". on a 3+ the vehicle suffers a "crew stunned". Crew Stunned: if the vehicle suffers a "crew stunned" the vehicle enters "locked velocity". In the next turn The flying vehicle must move in the direction it is facing, the same distance that it moved the previous turn. "crash and burn": Place a large blast template over the center of the vehicle in question and scatter it. any units in the blast Suffer a strength 6 AP - hit (rip). If there are units inside the flying vehicle they suffer a strength 6 hit. --------------------------------------Heavy Vehicles------------------------------- ------Heavy Vehicle Movement------ A heavy vehicle can move up to 6 inches and still fire all weapons at full ballistic skill, but can not travel more than 6 inches, nor can it "move flat out" (as described in the vehicle movement section) ----------------------------------Open Topped vehicles---------------------------------- Units inside (if the vehicle is a transport vehicle) can all fire without the need for "firepoints", and are all classed as Assault Vehicles, meaning that units inside can all charge in the assault phase of the same turn that they disembarked. Upon taking a penetrating hit, the firing unit gets 1+ to ap on the vehicle damage table (meaning it would make a 3 ap a 2, or a 2 a 1 etc) --------------------------------------Fast Vehicles------------------------------- ------Fast Vehicle Movement------ Fast vehicles can move 12 inches rather than 6 in their "move flat out" action. If the vehicle moves at combat speed (6 inches or less): all weapons can be fired at full ballistic skill If the vehicle moves at cruise speed (more than 6 and up to 12 inches in the movement phase): it can fire two weapons at full ballistic skill, and the rest at snap shots --------------------------------------Skimmer Vehicles------------------------------- ------Skimmer Movement------ Can move over terrain so long as they can clear it entirely (can not end movement on top) If it is a "fast skimmer" it can move 18 inches "flat out" ------Skimmer Special Rules------ "Jink" or "Evade": When a skimmer is fired upon it may "jink" or "evade" which provides a 4+ cover save but any shots fire by the skimmer in the players next shooting phase be snap shots. --------------------------------------Walker Vehicles------------------------------- ------Walker Movement------ can only move 6 inches ------Special Rules------ All walkers have the "hammer of wrath" special rule If in assault with a walker, it can only be attacked in the front armor, no matter where a unit is relative to it Can still fight in close combat with an immobilized status but number of attacks it can preform is reduced by one.